This invention relates generally to a miniature motor with worm reduction gear used for opening and closing door windows of automobiles while ensuring security and safety, and more particularly to a miniature motor with a worm reduction gear designed to maintain required reversing torque resistance while maintaining the output torque of the motor by subjecting the worm of the worm reduction gear to special surface treatments.